


Under the sea hugs

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, F/F, First Fanfiction, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I am new at this sort of thing, I could’ve come up with a better title for this, I don’t know what else to tag here XD, I'm Bad At Tagging, Singing, Unintentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, but I didn’t so deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: When you’re all alone under the sea and you just need a hug
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Comments: 2





	Under the sea hugs

What does one sea sponge do when his friends were away?  
When nobody was around to do anything he wanted? That’s right, he cried… It was surprisingly shocking (well not surprisingly shocking to be honest) that may seem, SpongeBob was in his house crying and feeling so lonely, his pet snail hasn’t gotten anything out of him in the past week. This was worrisome.

Sandy was away in Texas dealing with some family issues.  
Patrick was away visiting family, if he actually remembered to go was another story.  
Mr. Krabs was at a money convention, yes those things exist (don’t ask)  
And squidword? Well, I didn’t wanna make it too obvious but, he’s gone away to get away from the lonesome sea sponge, honestly the Cruelest thing you can do to him. 

It had been a week now and no signs of his friends were coming back any time soon, and this worried his other best friend, sparkle. Sparkle hadn’t known SpongeBob for very long, three years maybe? And one thing she knew about him was that SpongeBob didn’t like to be alone, he like to have his friends by his side always, and when that didn’t work he was not stable until at least one of them showed up.

That, unfortunately, was where he was at right now. Crying because he missed his friends, because he hadn’t seen them in a week, he missed them awfully and wanted to go back to them right now, but he knew better than to disturb them. So when a knock pounded on his door his pet sea snail got up and answered the door.  
Sparkle was standing there with a smile on her face, when she noticed the room was dimly lit her smile faded quickly as she knew what was up. “Where is he?” She asked sharply, The sea snail pointed one of his eyes to the upstairs and sparkle quickly walked up them. She made it to his room and without a second thought she opened the door and saw him crying.

“Hey SpongeBob... Everything okay buddy? “Sparkle asked quietly, unsure whether she actually wanted to disturb him or not. The sea sponge turned around seeing her, he jumped off his bed and ran into her arms, quickly without thinking she picked him up, hugging him gently against her as he sobbed. “You miss your friends don’t you? “She whispers as the sea sponge nodded. “I thought so.. “She said giggling.

“C’mon, SpongeBob, let’s get you out of the house… Some fresh air oughta do ya some good! “She said setting him back down and leading him outside where they could blow some bubbles. Once outside SpongeBob began to Brighton and sparkle smiled, she got some bubble soap and started making bubbles as SpongeBob tried to pop them, his signature laugh what all that she needed to hear to know that she had done good, and by her standards, that was good.

F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me.  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.  
Down here in the deep blue sea!

End

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO!!! YEAH!!Hi everyone! Nice to meet you! My name is sparkle and I am new to this platform! (And took me awhile to get here but I have it now!) Anyway, this is my first ever fanfiction so criticism will be necessary and I apologise for the grammar it is unintentional, I didn’t mean to spell things wrong I use an iPad to write my fanfiction is on and I struggle to spell with the laptop so yeah be nice to me please!  
> Yay!❤️


End file.
